


Four's a crowd

by Ravendale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Future varchie, Varchie as parents AU, adult varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendale/pseuds/Ravendale
Summary: Veronica and Archie are parents to Isaac and Isabella Andrews, they love their kids so much. However, not only did they underestimate how much work two kids would take, but Isaac requested the slip for Isabella - you can't return an unwanted good without a slip, even he knew that.





	Four's a crowd

Bringing Isabella home was one of the greatest days of Veronica and Archie’s lives until their son - Isaac – told them that he wanted them to return Isabella to where ever she came from.

In Isaac’s defence it wasn’t exactly Isabella that was the problem, more so the amount of fuss made about it and the obvious imbalance when it came to who had their parents’ attention.

The crying wasn’t helping her cause either

Veronica and Archie thought having two kids was a good idea, they were both only kids and both wished they had a sibling. So, that’s why they decided to have two kids - underestimating the responsibilities that came with having more than one child.

And overestimating the number of hours in a day.

It was difficult and knowing their son wasn’t warming up to his little sister didn’t help much either.

“Are we bad parents?” Veronica asked Archie, it was 3 AM and she was exhausted - getting Bella to fall asleep had been a tremendous task that morning.

“I think we’re okay,” Her husband answered, snuggling close to her.

“I don’t want to be an ‘okay’ parent Archie, I want to be a good parent - I want us to be good parents.”

“Mommy?”

The parents cast their eyes towards the door to find their toddler rubbing his eyes, riddled with sleep.

“Another nightmare?” Archie questioned.

Isaac shook his head, brushing annoying raven strands back, “Isabella woke me.”

“Sorry about that Isaac, she was feeling a little restless tonight,” Veronica apologised, her little boy looked upset and it hurt her heart.

“Can I sleep here tonight?”

Veronica and Archie shared a look before gesturing for him to join them. Isaac wasted no time, wriggling his way in between them.

“I wish it was just the three of us again.”

“Isaac, that’s not nice. I know it’s a big change but Bella is your sister.” Veronica said.

“But everything’s about Bella. We can’t go to the beach because it’s too windy for Bella. We can’t go to Uncle Reggie’s football games because it’s too noisy for Bella. Daddy can’t help me with my Legos because his changing Bella’s diaper and Mommy’s too busy feeding Bella to make cookies. It’s no fair. Everything is about Isabella and nobody cares about Isaac.”

“Isaac, that’s not true. Your mommy and I love you very much, more than you will ever know and just because we love Bella doesn’t mean we love you any less. We’re very sorry that you’ve felt so alone and left out and from now on we’ll do our best to spend more time with you - how’s that sound?“ Archie asked.

“Better...”

 

“But Isaac, we’re going to need your help with Bella - you are her big brother and you’re going to need to teach her a lot of things that we can’t,” Veronica added.

“Yeah like being cool,” Archie added.

A small grin appeared on Isaac’s face, “I guess.”

“That’s our boy,” Veronica said, ruffling his hair.

They were just about to fall asleep when shrill cries ran through the house.

“I’ve got it.”

The next morning Archie woke up to his little boy’s head on his chest and his wife asleep next to him. They looked so peaceful and content, their ebony hair contrasting with the ivory blanket.

He wanted to take a picture, but the sound of Isabella stirring from her crib refocused his attention.

Walking up to her he smiled as her eyes fluttered open, heterochromatic eyes staring up at him in wonder.

He loved her eyes, one a mahogany colour just like his matching their shared ginger locks. Her right eye was a perfect replica of Veronica's – a dark, chocolatey brown. The fact that she had two parts of them so brazenly displayed on her face, reminded him just how much of both of them she was. It was surreal.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” he sang softly, cradling her in his arms.

“Good morning,” Veronica chimed, wrapping her arms around his torso, head resting against his chest.

“Morning babe.”

Veronica appreciated the fact that his muscles still tensed at her touch, “She’s quiet this morning.”

“Mmhmm, maybe she’s noticed the tension evaporated – I’ve heard babies are good with that sort of thing.”

“Then she knows that I want my Archiekins to turn around so that I can show him how grateful I am for getting up both times when she cried.”

“Yeah she might’ve said something,” he replied, turning towards Veronica who placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Gross,” Isaac complained, pulling a face.

Archie laughed at his son’s innocence as he handed Isabella over to Ronnie while he steadied Isaac who was mounted on his back.

_I love my family._

**Author's Note:**

> Like all of my posts, these are based on prompts people send to me on my tumblr : @raven-dale.  
> Older varchie is definitely the hardest to write since I'm 17 but it was fun so I hope you like it, if you do don't forget to press that kudos button and comment what you think - I accept criticism lol 
> 
> Au revoir


End file.
